


Los pensamientos de Iwaizumi

by hikaryn



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Drama, Español | Spanish, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikaryn/pseuds/hikaryn
Summary: Quedan pocos meses para que Oikawa e Iwaizumi empiecen su época universitaria pero este último parece que no lo está llevando demasiado bien. ¿Acaso tendrá razón o simplemente le está dando demasiadas vueltas a su quebradiza relación con Tooru?





	Los pensamientos de Iwaizumi

 

**Capítulo 1: Deseo equivocarme**

* * *

 

Tooru Oikawa.

Es un simple nombre, uno que para según qué persona no significa nada. Pero para mí sí, acarreando con ese significado cierto mariposeo en el estómago cuando pienso en él; mi mejor amigo.

No sé cuándo empecé a sentirme así, simplemente fue incrementando mi anhelo de tenerlo cerca. Esas ganas incontrolables de mantener contacto físico con él, aunque fuera para darle un jodido puñetazo por su asqueroso comportamiento. Sus labios carnosos, aquellos que se mueven con tanta ligereza al formular los vocablos "Iwa-chan", me gustan. No negaré el hecho de que más de una vez he pensado en juntarlos con los míos, aprisionar su labio con mis incisivos con fuerza, a la espera de que se quejara. Pero sé que sólo deliro, ya que ésa falsa realidad nunca se llevará a cabo. Ya tenemos dieciocho años y cada uno irá por su lado a estudiar en una universidad diferente a la del otro, nos distanciaremos y nuestra amistad concluirá ahí mismo, sin la oportunidad de poder expresarle lo que realmente pensaba sobre él. No me gusta reconocerlo; incluso deseo equivocarme, pero por nuestro bien deberá de ir así. Tooru es un galán, ya ha tenido más de una pareja y no creo que tenga ningún problema para encontrar otra, si es que quiere, pero como mínimo no voy a tener que fingir cierta alegría cuando me presente a su nueva novia o cuando me cuente que ha mantenido relaciones sexuales por primera vez, no me voy a sentir con la obligación de felicitarle; porque ya no estaré. Me habré disipado de su vida y él, de la mía.

Parezco un egoísta pensando todo esto. Merece toda la felicidad posible y si una chica se la da, debería de alegrarme. Pero no puedo esfumar la idea de que preferiría estar ocupando ese lugar. Ser el motivo de su usual sonrisa vivaz, ser la persona que lo comprende y le ayuda a superar aquellas inseguridades que siempre ha tenido, ser el que logra hacer que se sienta alguien especial sin facetas de por medio. He permanecido desde que éramos pequeños a su lado, ¿entonces por qué cuando ya no esté cualquiera va a poder llegar y substituir mi presencia, incluso hacerse más cercano de lo que yo jamás he sido con él? ¿Acaso he sido tan poco importante?

Siempre había creído ser el que mejor conocía a ese estúpido ricachón pero, no obstante, cada día que pasa me doy más cuenta de que sólo he conocido lo que a él realmente le ha interesado. A pesar de la cercanía que supuestamente (porque ya no sé qué creer) hemos ido forjando desde nuestra niñez, él jamás ha sido lo suficientemente franco conmigo.

Que si Iwa-chan esto… Que si Iwa-chan aquello… Pero en el momento de la verdad siempre se ha encerrado consigo mismo, sin contar con el que realmente sabía que tenía ahí para él, trasnochando por miedo a que hiciera alguna estupidez.

¡Joder! Nunca había llegado a pensar que querer a ese idiota me traería tantos dolores de cabeza.

La verdad es que solo estoy deseando que todo esto termine de una vez… Y ambos seamos capaces de empezar de cero, junto otra gente.

 _Yo sin él_  
_Y él sin mí._

* * *

 

 


End file.
